


A lost friend and a long way to the seaside

by lil_runaway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where everyone is from sendai, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Kuroo is straight, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, Road Trips, Romance, Running Away, Summer, Summer Holidays, Summer Vacation, and the third years are 18, argument, kind of inspired with Paper Towns but not really, the rest is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’What I see is… green,'' Kuroo said.<br/>‘’Grass.''  Oikawa said immeditaly.<br/>‘’No.”<br/>‘’Trees.‘’<br/>‘’Nope.‘’<br/>‘’Oikawa’s T-shirt,‘’ Akaashi mumbled.<br/>‘’Yes!‘’<br/>‘’ Oh my God, seriously… Akaashi, you’re too good at this.”<br/>‘’Trust me, I’m not even trying.”<br/>‘’What I see is a bunch of idiots,” Iwaizumi said. He was so done with this game. </p>
<p>Bokuto ran away. Again. This time even further than usually. So his friends got into the car and went after him. Where and why did he run away? Will they find him? Will Iwaizumi survive, driving a car with those idiots? A summer road trip featuring Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Akaashi and obviously Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lost friend and a long way to the seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever fanfiction in English. I first wrote it in Polish and then thought about translating it. I hope it's ok and fun. I like the story very much, I think it's cute and I wanna go on such road trip ;_; Let me know how you like it and whether there are any mistakes c: In tags I wrote that it is inspired by Paper Towns by J. Green but during writing I changed the conception xD I love Haikyuu's third years and their adventures! Enjoy~
> 
> Bonus inf: For the plot, everyone is from Sendai.

_''So smile, the worst is yet to come_  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven so smile  
Smile'' - _Smile_ , Mikky Ekko

 

 

Bokuto ran away. No one knew where, no one knew when. Just on one August Friday, when Kuroo came to his owly friend to drag him to the swimming pool, because there wouldn’t be any lines in the morning, no one opened the door. Kuroo was knocking on the door and windows, he could let himself such a reckless behaviour as Bokuto’s parents were on holidays. He even threw rocks onto Bokuto’s room window, but there was no reaction.

‘‘C’mon, even you can’t be sleeping so hard. Besides, it’s nine already, how long can one sleep?’’ Kuroo said to himself and pulled the phone out of his pocket in purpous of calling Bokuto, but he gave up after three tries. Ok, if Bokuto is not responding, than Kuroo will drag Kenma to the pool and send Bokuto hundred of snapchats of how _fun_ it is _without_ him.

‘‘Hey, Kenma, would you like to-’’  
‘‘No.’’

When everything failes, it was time to call Akaashi. In their squad, he was that one rational and responsible friend, who doesn’t drink at the parties and keeps their phones away, while they’re drunk as hell. He has always knew what, where and how, so the answer which Akaashi gave to Kuroo’s question was pretty suprising. 

‘‘I don’t know where Bokuto is.’’

The time of apocalypse has come. Bokuto will never be found, in few hours aliens will destroy this planet, there was no use in writing a testament now, everything was lost. 

‘‘Maybe he went for groceries? There is no need to panic, he’s a big boy, he can handle things.’’

Kuroo was truly shocked. Akaashi calling Bokuto a ‘‘big boy’’? Something was surely wrong and Kuroo, for the first time since the begining of the summer, has cared.

‘‘Is everything alright with you two?’’ he asked carefully.

‘‘Yeah, Bokuto is drama queen as always and stamps feet like an offended little child, so a normal thing, why do you ask?’’

Akaashi sounded emitionless. It’s not like he was very expresive person, but this time it was different. It was this type of indifference, when a person was looking at their nails, trying not to show any interest or that they actually cared. 

‘‘You had an argument,’’ Kuroo stated and lied himself on the house’s wall. 

‘‘Not really an argument… Just like I said, he took offence during the training and went home. I haven’t seen him since two days.’’

‘‘Akaashi, are you being serious right now. Just tell me how many times it have already happened, because I’ve lost count. Bokuto doesn’t give any signs of being alive, he’s not at home in the morning. I’m hundred percent sure that he didn’t go for groceries at nine,’’ Kuroo said and sighed. So did the boy at the other side of the phone. 

‘‘Give me twenty minutes.’’

**

When Akaashi arrived, Kuroo was on the phone, talking with somebody. When he saw a younger friend, he ended the conversation. 

‘‘I have organised the back up,’’ Kuroo said and stood up of the doorstep, on which he was sitting.

‘‘ But we don’t even know where he went. He can even be at one of his other friends’ now.’’

‘‘True, but he can be three towns away from Sendai as well. Do you remember the last time?’’

‘‘How could I forget. My legs were hurting for two days after that bike trip,’’ he scowled.

‘‘ That’s why better safe than sorry,’’ Kuroo strighten up proudly. ‘‘So where do we start?’’

‘‘We need to enter the house and search up his room. Bokuto isn’t a master of conspiracy, he must have left some clues,’’ Akaashi sounded like a detective with thirty years of a job expirience. 

‘‘We can break in!’’ Kuroo was quiet turned up now. He has always wanted to break into some house, but, you know, a jail didn’t sound very encouraging. Akaashi gave him an are-you-serious look and took a key form under the flowerpot, which was standing near the door. ‘‘Or we can use the key, which for some reason has always been there, brilliant.’’

Bokuto’s house was a small detach house. When you entered, you could see a short corridor, leading to the kitchen, which was connected with a living room. The bathroom door was on the left and the stairs on the right. Even form the doorstep, the boys were able to see a mess in the kitchen, but it wasn’t important right now. What was though, was Bokuto’s room. They took off their shoes and went upstairs.  
The room was a blue squere. There was a bed on the left form the door, then the desk and a board with pictures. On the other side – an open waredrobe, a sofa and bookshelves. And there was a total chaos around the room. The floor was flooded with clothes and papers, the bed was a mess. Kuroo stepped in carefully, watching out for the boxers lying on the ground. 

‘‘Damn, even I don’t have such a messy room,’’ he said. 

‘‘Good for you,’’ Akaashi responded, looking at the posters on the walls. Bokuto must have left something, that would lead them to where he was hiding. 

‘‘The backpack is not here,’’ Kuroo said. ‘‘Also it seems like he was looking for some particular T-shirt, ‘cos everything is upside down in this waredrobe. That means he went somewhere distant,’’ and as he said it, he noticed the green cell phone on the desk. He showed it to Akaashi. 

‘‘That makes this situation even more complicated,’’ Akaashi sighed and sat by the desk, opening Bokuto’s laptop. ‘‘Let’s check the browser history.’’

‘‘Oh, man, do you really want to do this?!’’

‘‘Not like there was anything that could suprise me about Bokuto.’’

‘‘Do what you want, but I have warned you.’’

The last googled things were ‘‘bus and train tickets’’ and a name ‘‘Murakami’’.

‘‘So, like this novelist? I didin’t think Bokuto was interested in contemporary literature,’’ Kuroo wondered out loud, peeping from behind of Akaashi’s shoulder. ‘‘I didn’t think he was interested in reading anything.’’

‘‘Not the writer, Kuroo, but the town. You see?’’ Akaashi said, showing Kuroo a site with information. ‘‘Niigata Prefecture, that’s quite far away.’’

‘‘Where is it?’’

‘‘On the oposite coast, almost a stright line form Sendai,’’ he explained, opening up google maps. He was clever, but no geography genius. Come on, no one knows all the cities in their country. 

Kuroo made two steps back and sat on the sofa.

‘‘Shit, it’s far, isn’t it? Do you think he’s already there?’’

‘‘It’s possible, especially that these data are form a day before yesterday.’’

Kuroo rubbed his face. It was getting hotter.

‘‘What the hell was he thinking running away this far?’’ he asked, sighing heavily. ‘‘Do we really need to look for him?’’

‘‘You know that his parents are coming back this Sunday. Knowing Bokuto, he won’t come home by himself on time. Do you remember last year? He disappeared for a week and it was the police which brought him back. And if his parents arrive and notice that he had run away again, they will freak out and ground him,’’ Akaashi said, looking at the pictures on the wall. There were photos of him, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma. On the others – Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and those guys from Karasuno too. There were also a few photos of owls.  
The boys went silent, thinking what they are gonna do now. Bokuto has never escaped this far. They needed a good organization and a plan. 

‘‘And apart from it, it was kinda my fault, that he run away… I was a bit too harsh for him,’’ Akaashi admitted. He sounded depressed. At this moment Kuroo vigorously got up of the sofa. 

‘‘Ok, so there is nothing else to do than to go after him. I informed Oikawa before, so he was ready for a possible rescue expedition. Now I’ll just call him and tell the details.’’

‘‘So we’re heading home, packing some stuff and going?’’ Akaashi asked, still sitting by the desk.

‘‘Yeah. Then we’ll catch the train and-’’

‘‘Hold a sec. There’s going to be a problem here,’’ the brunet interputed him and took a look on the computer screen. ‘‘There is no train going form Sendai to Murakami.’’

‘‘Oh fuck.’’

‘‘Oh fuck indeed.’’ 

Kuroo hissed with dissatisfaction. He scowled, leaning back his head and suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

‘‘I know someone with a car.’’

‘‘Kuroo, no.’’

‘‘And I know someone gifted with persuasion.’’

‘‘Kuroo, it has no chance to work out.’’

‘‘It has, it has, don’t you worry. We are going to Murakami and getting your hopeless boyfriend back.’’

A red colour appeard on Akaashi’s face.  
‘‘Bokuto and I don’t-’’

‘‘Suuuuuure. But ok, nevermind, we’re wasting time. Take care of the map, and I will get us a car. Let’s meet up at Iwaizumi’s at noon,’’ Kuroo appointed and they left the house. The rescue mission began.

***

‘‘The sun must have overheated your brains, no way!’’ stated Iwaizumi, energicly putting a glass on the table. Oikawa, who was sitting next to him, jumped on his chair, suprised. Kuroo and Akaashi were sitting on the oposite side, and on the table there was a car map with a drawn red line connecting Sendai and Murakami.

‘‘But why? You’ve helped us before,’’ Kuroo said. 

‘‘True, but I didn’t have to drive. It’s too far,’’ Iwaizumi remind unmoved. 

‘‘Not really, only 180 kilometers.’’

‘‘Only!? With all of you in the car, it’s gonna be an eternity.’’ 

‘‘We’ll be good,’’ said Oikawa, smiling innocently. 

‘‘Especially with you…’’

‘‘Hey! That wasn’t very nice,’’ he shouted with a miffed expression.

‘‘It’s wasn’t supposed to. Anyway, can’t we wait for him to come back himself? He will run out of money eventually and won’t have a choice,’’ Iwaizumi said and lied on the back rest.

‘‘Well, the problem is that we don’t know when he will be back, and his parents are coming home this Sunday. So if they find out that Bokuto ran away again, and not to the neighbours, but on the other side of the country, they will make our life hell,’’ Akaashi explaind. 

‘‘But it’s his problem that he doesn’t think at all.’’

‘‘It’ll be ours too, if his parent’s won’t let him participate in the amature volleyball tournament at the end of summer,’’ Kuroo added.

‘‘You’re right.’’

Somehow volleyball was always a significant argument while talking with Iwaizumi. 

Eventually they came to the conclusion and were about to leave, but then Iwaizumi stopped and said, ‘‘Wait, what am I gonna say to my parents? Hi, I’m taking a car for a whole day to go to the other side of the country, because my dumb friend has run way again and we need to bring him back, because he sucks at life?’’

And then Oikawa smiled, full of self-satisfaction.  
‘‘Well, actually there is no problem here. I’ve already talked with aunty and she agreed.’’ 

Iwaizumi rised an eyebrow.

‘‘I told her that we’re going on a romantic trip and that we’re borowing a car, but we will be careful and good and etc,’’ Oikawa was very proud of himself. He closered to his boyfriend.’’Because, you know, this can be quite a romantic trip.’’

‘‘Oh no, please, there are people in here,’’ shouted Kuroo, turning eyes away of this view. That moment when you’re the only straight person in the squad.  
After this words, Oikawa send Kuroo a cheeky smile and put his hands around Iwaizumi’s neck.

‘‘No,’’ Kuroo repeated. 

Oikawa put his lips together for a kiss and began getting closer to the boy’s face.

‘‘Please, no,’’ Kuroo’s voice weaked. 

And placed a kiss on his cheek. 

‘‘Oh. My. God,’’ Kuroo cracked his head back, wailing. 

Oikawa felt like he won this round, and Iwaizumi was already done with the road trip.

***

The journey was predicted to last something around three hours. Atfer just one Iwaizumi felt like a year had passed. He got his driving licence two monthes ago, he was driving as strict to the rules as he could. He has never driven this far yet, so he didn’t know how such a long road felt like. Why couldn’t those losers get the licence themselves, he thought.  
The whole food that they took for the ride disappeared after an hour. And in the time, when Iwaizumi’s passengers didn’t have anything left to keep their mouths shut, they began to be really annoying.

***

‘‘Iwa, can’t we go any faster?’’ Oikawa asked, shifting on the front sit.

‘‘Nope.’’

‘‘But with this tempo we will never get there!’’

‘‘I can get you off at the nearest gas station and you can go yourself.’’

Oikawa didn’t mention that question anymore.

***

‘‘Hey, can you volume the radio up, I like this song,’’ Kuroo said. He and Akaashi, who had his headphones on at the moment and was napping a little bit, were sitting in the back.

‘‘Oh please, Taylor Swift?’’ Oikawa turned to face Kuroo, putting his sunglasses up on his forehead.

‘‘Any problem with that? I like her songs and she has very nice voice. It’s catchy.’’

To be honest, Kuroo really liked Taylor, but he tried not to show how much of a fan he was; his teammates were already making fun of him. From time to time he and Bokuto would do a karaoke together, the owly boy liked her too. _Blank Space_ was their jam.

‘‘But isn’t it, like, a girly music? The girls from my class are listening to it,’’ Oikawa had his views.

‘‘Music has no gander, stupid, so shut up and volume it up,’’ Iwaizumi said out of sudden. Oikawa opened the mouth in shock. He didn’t know Iwaizumi was also into it. He had always thought that Iwa was more a rock type. The car went silent and only the song was playing as they drived next kilometers. 

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play/ And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate/ Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake/ I Shake it off, I shake it off._

***

‘‘Iwaizumi the driver, can we stop somewhere?’’ Akaashi asked with a sleepy voice. He has just woken up, because the bottle of water he had drunk an hour ago made a call. 

‘‘In what purpous, Akaashi the passenger?’’ Iwaizumi answered with a question.

‘‘Cause I need to the toilet.’’

‘‘Well, me too actually,’’ Oikawa spoken up.

‘‘And me,’’ Kuroo added.

Iwaizumi mumbled something under his breath and then spoken up,’’It’s like an hour and we’re there, can’t you hold it?’’

‘‘No,’’ he said three of them in sync.

Iwaizumi was outvoted and had to stop at the next gas station, and everyone went to the restroom. Not at once, obviously. Then Kuroo said that he would go and buy something to eat, so it turned out that everybody wanted something and that was how they went form a five minutes stop to half an hour break.  
Akaashi went for a walk around the place, so only Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left by the car. They were leaning on the back of the car and the sun was mercilessly shining on their faces. 

‘‘You are so focused while driving’’ Oikawa said, leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

‘‘It’s not the first time I’m driving with you,’’ Iwaizumi answered. 

‘‘Well, yeah, but it’s different from the city. You look different, more beautiful I’d say.’’

Iwaizumi smiled on that complement. He didn’t hear them often from Oikawa. That was when Toru stood up in front Hajime and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. 

‘‘Can I kiss you?’’ he asked. 

‘‘You don’t need to ask about such things,’’ Iwaizumi giggled, embarassing the other boy.

‘‘But you have different moods and now, as you have to go on the other coast after Bokuto, you must be angry at me or something.’’ 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa was so cute when he tried to justify himself. 

‘‘ Oh, kiss me already, I’m not mad. Well, maybe a little,’’ he teased. 

Oikawa was not really convinced but he leaned foreward and kissed Iwaizumi anyway, making them forget about the August heat, the cars driving behind their backs and Bokuto, who was hiding somewhere at the seaside.

‘‘Now I’m almost not mad at all,’’ Iwaizumi said, when they pulled away form each other. 

‘‘Iwaaa,’’ Oikawa yelled and throw himself on his neck and hugged. 

‘‘Hey, ok, enough, remember it’s thirty degrece or so,’’ said a few seconds later, but Oikawa didn’t moved a bit. ‘‘Oikawa, I will overheat and die!’’

‘‘And I will die, because I love you too much!’’ 

Iwaizumi didn’t find any respons for to words and could only burry his face in Oikawa’s shoulder and hold him close.  
And then Kuroo came back and destroyed the atmosphere by shouthing, ‘‘Get a room!’’ but he brought hot-dogs, so he was forgiven this time. After the meal, the four got in the car again, praying for the air condition. 

*** 

‘‘What I see is… green,’’ Kuroo said. 

‘‘Grass,’’ Oikawa said immeditaly. 

‘‘No.’’

‘‘Trees.’’

‘‘No.’’

‘‘A car.’’

‘‘Nope.’’

‘‘Oikawa’s T-shirt,’’ Akaashi mumbled. 

‘‘Yes!’’

‘‘ Oh my God, seriously… Akaashi, you’re too good at this.’’

‘‘Trust me, I’m not even trying.’’

‘‘What I see is a bunch of idiots,’’ Iwaizumi said. He was so done with this game. ‘‘ Either you shut up or you’ll walk to Murakami alone.’’

‘‘ What I see is a bristling hedgehog,’’ Oikawa continued. 

‘‘What I see is you getting out of the car.’’

So the passangers took their time counting the cars with a chosen colour. After a few minutes Oikawa fall asleep and it became strangely quiet.

*** 

It was around five p.m. when they got to Murakami. Oikawa was still sleeping. Akaashi was carefully scanning the streets, looking for a characteristic haircut, which they had driven across the Japan for. Iwaizumi parked the car on some car park, which seemed to him to be the closest to the centre of the town. 

‘‘Go and look for him and I’ll wake Oikawa up and we’ll go the other direction,’’ Iwaizumi stated. When did he become the leader? 

When Akaashi and Kuroo were off, going down the street in the direction oposite to the sea, Iwaizumi got out of the car and stretched. It was a long way. And they still had to go back to Sendai. Maybe he should take a nap? He was a bit tired, but it was their mission to find Bokuto. At least it wasn’t so hot.  
He rounded the car and opened the passenger’s doors. Oikawa was sleeping on his left side. The sunglasses slided up over his eyes, his lips were slightly parted and his hair was a mess. Iwaizumi adored such view, but unfortunately he had to wake him up. He lightly shook Oikawa’s shoulder.

‘‘Hey, sleepyhead, we’re there.’’

Oikawa mumbled something half asleep, he strighten arms and legs, and then opened his eyes. The sunglasses fall on his laps.

‘‘Hi, Iwa,’’ he smiled. 

‘‘Get out, we’re going for this idiot.’’

‘‘Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,’’ he said and then yawned. He unfastened the belts and got out of the car, stretching. While he was holding his hands up, his green T-shirt went up, showing his tummy, what didn’t escaped Iwaizumi’s eyes. Oikawa was probably the prettiest when he was waking up.

*** 

‘‘What are you looking at?’’

‘‘What? Nothing, I’m not looking at anything!’’

‘‘Yes, you are, you perv.’’

‘‘You want me to punch you?!’’

*** 

An hour passed and Bokuto was nowhere to be found. Akaashi and Kuroo were checking shops and restaurants, showing a picture of Bokuto to the workers, but no one confirmed the presence of the boy in the town. Kuroo felt like a detective looking for a criminal. Maybe if not the bermuda shorts with blue flowers and a black top, people would really considered him this way? _Detective Kuroo Tetsuro, please tell me sir, have you seen this man?_

Akaashi was even more upset than he was at home. What if Bokuto was no longer there? He could have went everywhere form that town. He could have taken a train and went even further and they were just wasting their time, searching Murakami. It was a coastal, fishing town. There was no high buildings, only little houses and empty streets. From time to time, a single car would drive past them. You could feel the sea breeze in the air. In some parts of the town, it seemed like the boys were he only living souls out there.  
As they felt tired, they bought soda in a local shop and sat down on a kerbstone. Both of them were starting to loose hope of ever finding Bokuto. Now it was not only about him. They spent all day going there, they made Oikawa and Iwaizumi go with them, they couldn’t come back with empty hands. 

‘‘Don’t worry, Akaashi, we have time ‘till it gets dark, we’ll find him,’’ Kuroo tried to remain optimistic, but even he was doubting in his words.

‘‘I shouldn’t have shouted on him,’’ Akaashi said suddenly, puting the can on the pavement and pulling his knees up to his chest. ‘‘But sometimes even I reach my limits.’’

Kuroo patted his friend’s back trying to cheer him up.  
‘‘It’s ok, mate, no one blames you. Bokuto is just too sensitive about himself. If you hit the spot in a wrong moment of his mood swing, he will run away on the end of the world. Honestly, he’s such a kid sometimes,’’ he laughed at the last one. 

‘‘Yes. Yes, he is,’’ Akaashi smiled. He seemed to be less down.

‘‘Ok then, let’s go. When I see him, I will punch him in the face,’’ Kuroo declared. 

‘‘No,’’ Akaashi said,’’I will do this.’’ 

A strange spark in Keiji’s eye suprised Tetsurou. 

In the moment, when they threw empty cans to the bin, Kuroo’s phone rang.

**[Incoming call: _Oikawa_ ]**

‘‘Did they find him?’’ 

*** 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were roaming around the town, they didn’t really have any idea where to look for Bokuto. They checked some park, a playground, different streets and alleys. They felt like they were on a real trip, they even bought ice-cremes. 

‘‘Hey, but apart from the troubles, this day was fun,’’ Oikawa summed up, when they stepped out of a small motel. In that place also no one heard about Bokuto. 

‘‘It wasn’t bad,’’ Hajime agreed , licking a watermelon shaped ice-cream. 

‘‘We should do a trips like this more often. But, you know, only you and me,’’ Tooru looked at him sugestively. 

‘‘I’m not sure if I’d be able to stand you while being locked in the car for so long,’’ Hajime said.

‘‘You did stand me for your whole life!’’

‘‘Well, should be enough,’’ he said and broke into laughter. Oikawa’s face was priceless. 

‘‘Ugh, you’re such-’’

‘‘Yup, I’m such me who you have chosen,’’ he said and shortly kissed him in the cheek. Oikawa couldn’t be angry for long. He held Hajime’s hand and that was how they headed to the beach. It was the only place they hadn’t checked yet. 

***

‘‘But what if someone see us?’’

‘‘So what? No one knows us.’’ 

*** 

Although it was summer and a perfect time to go to the seaside, the beach, or at least the part where they were, was empty. The sea was calm, waves were quietly crawling on the sand. Somewhere in the distance squawk of seagulls and childrens’ screams could be heard. This meant that Murakami wasn’t a compleate ghost town. The boys took off their shoes and stepped on the sand. Oikawa was lucky at that time as he convinately went on the trip wearing filp flops. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had to be careful to get no sand in his socks. That would be a real nightmare. There was nothing worse in this world than sand in socks. Unless it were wet socks. A shiver went through Hajime just by thinking about it. 

‘‘And now we can call this real holidays!’’ Oikawa shouted happily, jumping in the sand like a little kid, who was brought to the beach for the first time. 

Hajime took a big breath. This was exacly what he needed after this long, stressful drive.

They were walking down the shore, a cold water was running between their feet and it was such a pleasure. For a moment they even forgot why they had got there. It felt like they could stay there forever. The water was calm and relaxing, their long shadows were following them with every step, and the wind was playing with their hair.

Suddenly this very pleasure was disturbed by a man. A gray hair, wide shoulders and an orange backpack. He was sitting near a dune, his eyes staring at the horizon. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped and looked at him like he was an alien or something. Then the man noticed the two of them and stared back. They stayed like this for a while and couldn’t believe. And in one second Bokuto bestirred off the ground and started to run, leaving his friends confused. But it wasn’t for long, because Oikawa and Iwaizumi soon after begun a chase. Or, to make it clear, Iwaizumi ran after Bokuto alone, because waves digged Oikawa’s feet in the sand and as he wanted to step foreward, he collapsed, his face right in the water.

‘‘Get him, Iwa!!’’ he shouted, spitting the sand out of his mouth. Bokuto definately wasn’t worth this kind of sacrifice. 

Iwaizumi quickly kept up with Bokuto, who, fortunately or not, tripped over and fall on the sand, so Iwaizumi was able to shorten the distance between them. He jumped on Bokuto and kept him on the ground, so he wouldn’t escape.

‘‘Hey, hey, Iwaizumi! What the heck are you doin’!? Why are you even here!?’’ Bokuto shouted, still trying to free himself. 

‘‘We’re looking for you, you asshole! And stop moving for fuck’s sake!’’ Hajime responded.

Eventually they were too tired, sweat pouring down their faces, so the fight was pointless as they both collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily.

‘‘Good job, Iwa,’’ Oikawa congratulated when he finally walked to them, clothes soaked and water was still dropping from the edges of his jeans shorts. Iwaizumi just showed him a thumb up, too tired and out of breath to say anything. After that Oikawa called Kuroo to inform him that they found Bokuto. 

‘‘The aim’s secured,’’ he said, playing conspiracy. What kind a criminal it was! Oikawa got goosbumps out of excitement, though it could have been because he was all wet and the wind was blowing. Well, it could be both.

Waiting for Kuroo and Akaashi to arrive, three boys were sitting on the sand, looking at the sea. Iwaizumi seemed absentminded. Oikawa took of his clothes and lied them on the ground to dry, but as the sun was setting, it probably didn’t make more sense. And Bokuto, the cause of the whole story, was sitting there with an expression of a guilty child, who has been caught on eating out sweets before dinner.

‘‘So why did you run away, this time?’’ Oikawa asked,looking at Bokuto, but he didn’t answer.

‘‘Listen, I have driven a half of this country with those idiots in a small car just to find you and for Akaashi to stop worrying about you and, again, to make you avoid your parents’ anger, so it would be nice to know what the hell is going on,’’ Iwaizumi said. 

‘‘Akaashi’s here?’’ Bokuto asked quietly.

‘‘Yeah, he and Kuroo will get here in a minute,’’ Oikawa confirmed.’’So what was the metter?’’

Bokuto sighed, drawing lines in the sand with his finger.

‘‘We had a little argument. A little big one. I said a few things and Akaashi shouted on me. Later I was so ashamed of myself.’’ 

‘‘So you ran away.’’

‘‘More or less.’’

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sighed. They were so done. 

‘‘But do you realize that running away like that will never solve your problems?’’ Iwaizumi said. 

‘‘I know, but-’’, this he didn’t finish, because on the horizon two running figures appeared. Bokuto recognized Akaashi and Kuroo. He go tup, eyes glued to a younger boy. He was not ready to face him. He didn’t go so far away to have to talk with him. 

Akaashi got there first and stopped infront of Bokuto, his breath fast. The situation was tense. Kuroo got there too and stood next to Iwaizumi and stripped to the pants Oikawa. They were waiting for the situation to develop. That was when Akaashi hit Bokuto in the face with a fist. A painful ‘‘Ohhh’’ escaped other boys’ mouths. Kotarou looked up at Keiji, suprised. The boy has never hit him before. But it wasn’t the end of suprises, because a second later Akaashi leaned foreward and kissed Bokuto. The boy was so shocked that he forgot to close his eyes. And the background ‘‘Ohhhh’’ sounded slightly different this time.

‘‘Don’t do it again,’’ Akaashi asked, hugging Bokuto. Kotarou put his hands around the boy as well. 

‘‘I’m sorry, Akaashi,’’ he said with a voice souding like he was about to cry, ‘‘I’m sorry.’’

Oikawa wiped an invisible tear with a finger. He didn’t expect things to turn out like this. It seemed like they explained everything without words.

‘‘Hey, Oikawa, you could at least dress up. Your weak chest is destroying the mood,’’ Kuroo whispered.Oikawa dropped the mouth open, he was so offended right now. His chest weak? _His chest?_

‘‘I understand that you may be intimidated by my athletic built, but it’s ok, I’m sure you too will reach the perfection one day,’’ he teased, his voice unexpectedly calm and chest proudly presented.

‘‘But he’s right, Oikawa, you should dress up already,’’ Iwaizumi agreed.

‘‘ It’s a beach, I can around naked if I want to.’’

‘‘Please, don’t,’’ Kuroo whined truly terrified. He knew Oikawa, this boy was able to do that.

‘‘Put your clothes on,’’ Iwaizumi said.

‘‘Make me,’’ Oikawa gave him a challenging look.

Not a minute later Kuroo was holding Oikawa’s ankles, Iwaizumi his wrists and Oikawa himself was hanging in the air, screaming for mercy. 

‘‘It was a joke, ok!? I’ll dress up, I’ll dress up, but please, don’t do this!’’

‘‘Too late,’’ Kuroo smiled cattily. 

They stopped by the water and started swinging Tooru.

‘‘One...’’

‘‘Please, no!’’

‘‘Two…’’

‘‘Guys, c’mon!’’

‘‘Three!’’

And Oikawa flew into the water with a splash. Kuroo and Iwaizumi were dying laughing, as Oikawa was hitting the water with fists, screaming,’’I hate you! You are the worst!’’  
Akaashi and Bokuto, who also were observing the situation, laughed as well and held hands. The sun was slowly setting down. 

***

Some time later everyone were sitting around the table in a local pizzeria, waiting for the order, joking and taking funny pictures with their phones. Oikawa’s hair was almost dry, but it went flat, so for most of the time he was sitting with a grumpy face and didn’t talk with Iwaizumi. Bokuto gave him his clothes, which he had packed, but Oikawa refused borrowing the underwear, so the shorts felt a little uncomfotrable. 

‘‘By the way, bro,’’ Kuroo said to Bokuto,’’How did you even find this town? And, what’s more important, how did you get here? There are no trains form Sendai to this place.’’

‘‘Once I overheard the name form my parents’ friends and I remembered it was at the seaside, quite far away. I took a bus, did some hitchhiking. I met a few very nice people,’’ Bokuto explained, biting the strew, which he took from the glass of cola. 

‘‘You’re unbelieveble,’’ Akaashi said and smiled, stiring ice in his glass. 

On the other side of the table a different conversation was taking place. 

‘‘Are you still mad?’’ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa turned his head form Iwaizumi. ‘‘C’mon, it was a joke,’’ Hajime sat closer to the boy.

‘‘The joke is when everyone laughs,’’ Oikawa said , his tone was offended. To say the truth, he was not that mad, but seeing Iwaizumi trying so hard to make up for it was so cute and fun, that Oikawa kept acting. 

‘‘Oh, really, you are the last person to say this. But hey, you have to admit it was quite funny.’’ 

However Oikawa was still not convinced, but Iwaizumi was not even about to give up. He leaned closer to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered,’’ I have seen your butt when you were changing.’’

‘‘IWA!’’ Oikawa shouted out of sudden, his face red like the wall behind him. This terrifying scream, voice modulated like he was still thirteen with his voice mutation, make a few people around them trun his heads to the boys’ table. Iwaizumi was almost on the ground, laughing, Oikawa was embarrassed and close to cry and the rest had no idea what was going on. They stayed like this until the pizza came.

*** 

The way back passed fast. It was dark, the drive was demanding from Iwaizumi a dubbled attention, which he tried to keep awake with a cup of coffee. At least the roads were almost empty. The whole backseat was sleeping, snoring from time to time. Tooru was awake, keeping Hajime a company. He was done with acting offended and now they were casually talking, singing radio songs and exchanging kisses on the red lights. The trip was very nice, although the tiredness wasn’t letting Iwaizumi to forget about itself. He cheered up, when he saw a sign saying, that there was only fifty kilometers left to Sendai.

‘‘Ah, it was fun,’’ Oikawa said, stretching on the seat. The surroundings started looking familiar, soon they’ll be home, safe and sound in their beds. It sure was a long day. 

‘‘Quite fun. But I’m so tired…’’ Iwaizumi admitted and yawned. 

‘‘ Shall we go to the cinema tomorrow? Or to the pool?’’ Tooru asked. 

‘‘I don’t see why not. But I’m not getting up before noon, no way.’’

‘‘Yeah, me either,’’ he agreed. 

‘‘Hey, guys, I wanna go to the pool too,’’ said a voice behind them. It was Bokuto who just woke up and heared the word ‘‘pool’’.

‘‘No, you’re grounded,’’ Iwaizumi said. 

‘‘Whaaat?’’

‘‘That’s right, listen to your mother,’’ Oikawa added and then he and Hajime burst out laughing and woke up the rest.

‘‘You are mean, guys,’’ Bokuto said and crossed arms on his chest.

‘‘You should thank us for the fatigue and pay for our pool tickets,’’ Kuroo said, rubbing his eyes.

‘‘Oh, you’re right,’’ Oikawa nooded, ‘‘So everyone’s going?’’

‘‘Hey, don’t make decisions for me!’’ Bokuto said. 

‘‘Too late, prepare the wallet,’’ Kuroo poked him with an elbow. Bokuto sighed. It seemed like he didn’t have a choice. But he knew they deserved it and he smiled.

Half an hour latere they were home. Everyone decided to sleep over at Bokuto’s. Oikawa and Iwaizumi took the sofa in the living room and Kuroo the one in Kotarou’s room. Akaashi was given a bed and the host was sleeping on his carpet in the sleeping bag. They fell asleep just when they lied their heads on pillows.  
They didn’t wake up untill 2 p.m. and were hardly alive, but still went to the pool. At the pool Bokuto and Iwaizumi fell asleep again and got pretty sunburned. The evening was all about compresses of kefir. 

There were still two weeks untill the summer end. It was frightening to even think about what crazy adventures were still about to happen, but the boys seemed not to worry about it at all. They will when they come. Meanwhile, they were chilling in Oikawa’s garden, eating watermelons, telling bad jokes and laughing at the photos on their phones. Because, at the end, it was just a pack of cute dorks, who didn’t need much to feel a true happiness.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D This took me some time to finish it and my friend helped me too xD I'm planing to post some more fanfiction (also Haikyuu) so if you liked it, stay with me^^ You can leave a comment too, that would be nice of you <3 xD See ya soon! (hopefully)


End file.
